Chances
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Durante a guerra, é dada uma segunda chance a Hermione para encontrar o amor aqueles que já leram as minha fics, sabem que sou péssima em sumário LunaHermione no começo, mas depois continua femslash
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix é maravilhoso!!!!!!! A Luna tá perfeita!!!!!!!! \o/

Bom, essa fic começa com Luna/Hermione..., mas não vai ser esse par depois, mas coloquei nessa categoria pq acho q é mais fácil pras pessoas acharem... mas durante a fic toda vai ter alguma coisinha de Luna/Hermione? Acharam complicado? Eu tbm . 

Era uma noite chuvosa em Hogwarts, ninguém andava pelo pátio do castelo. Ao contrário, parecia que todos estavam enclausurados lá dentro, como se quisessem saborear tudo que a escola os oferecia. Mas muitas dessas pessoas não eram alunos, não. Estes tinham sido mandados para casa quando a guerra finalmente estourou, ficando apenas alguns mais corajosos, querendo lutar por sua escola, seu mundo, sua liberdade.

Na sala comunal da Grifinória, somente três pessoas, que apesar de não serem mais alunos há 3 anos, ainda consideravam a escola como suas casas. Os três, dois homens e uma mulher, estavam calados e concentrados. O de cabelos negros e famoso por sua cicatriz estava sentado em uma poltrona na frente da lareira, tinha a expressão séria e franzia um pouco a testa. Seus cotovelos apoiavam-se nos braços do assento, cruzando os dedos na altura de seu queixo, enquanto olhava o fogo, que refletia em seus olhos, crepitar.

O ruivo sentava na escada apoiando os braços em suas pernas e seus olhos focalizavam o símbolo da casa em cima da lareira. Percebia-se claramente os músculos de seu rosto se contraírem e suas mãos fortes e um pouco calejadas abriam e fechavam, mostrando a tensão que estava sentindo.

Por último, um pouco mais afastada dos dois, a jovem mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados olhava pela janela. Estava de pé, com ambas as mãos atrás de suas costas e contemplava o cenário a sua frente. Seus olhos serenos fixos na chuva que caia nos arredores de Hogwarts. Mas então ela avistou um ponto dourado que se mexia rapidamente em direção ao castelo.

- Eles estão aqui... – Hermione disse com uma voz séria, se virando levemente.

Os três se olharam, e sem precisar de palavras sabiam o que tinham que fazer. Saíram de seus respectivos lugares, se dirigindo para a entrada da sala comunal, mas sem antes se certificarem que estavam com suas varinhas e armas. Sim, armas. Não mais dependiam só de magia, às vezes era necessário usar a força física, por isso o trio e outros mais que se juntaram aos aurores tinham treinamento em artes marciais e armas.

Chegando ao Grande Salão que estava repleto de gente, o trio caminhou de maneira firme e autoritária até a frente onde os professores se encontravam conversando com um garoto loiro. Eles pararam na frente da Professora McGonagall, lhe dando um leve aceno como reconhecimento.

-Malfoy, qual a situação? – Harry perguntou para o rapaz que havia se redimido e passado para o lado deles.

- Avistei alguns Comensais da Morte entrando em Hogsmead, a maioria estavam apê, mas uns usavam vassoura. Não devem demorar até alcançarem Hogwarts.

- E Voldemort?

- Não deu para vê-lo, mas com certeza estava entre eles, pois senti minha marca queimar.

- Ele não ficaria na linha de frente, ele vai mandar o exército na frente...

- Está na hora ... – McGonagall disse e então se virou para frente, olhando todos em sua volta e com a voz séria e triste, finalmente se pronunciou – Por favor gostaria de um minuto de sua atenção – mas não era preciso ter dito isso, pois o salão estava em completo silêncio – O momento que temíamos chegou, a batalha que tanto nos assombrou está prestes a ser travada. Estamos com medo, mas não podemos deixar que este medo nos faça perder a confiança. Vamos lutar por um mundo melhor, vamos acabar com o mal ...

Enquanto McGonagall falava, Hermione vasculhava o salão com seu olhar a procura de um certo alguém. Ela avistou vários rostos familiares, como Tonks, Neville, os Weasley, as irmãs Patil e Lilá, estas últimas ao lado de Madame Pomfrey, e então seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com um tom azul. Ela reconheceria aqueles grandes olhos azuis em qualquer lugar.

-...não importa qual seja o resultado, vocês serão sempre os heróis dessa batalha. Eu me orgulho de vocês, e sei que Dumbledore também ficaria – quando a diretora terminou de falar, aplausos soaram pelo salão, mas Hermione foi se infiltrando na multidão até que no meio do caminho seus braços se encontraram com um corpo menor.

- Luna... – Hermione abraçou sua namorada de quatro anos, saboreando a sensação de tê-la em seus braços.

- Hermione... – Luna com sua expressão sonhadora de sempre olhou a mulher mais velha e sorriu, acariciando sua bochecha no lugar onde tinha uma pequena cicatriz – Cheguei faz uma hora, mas não quis interromper o tempo que você tinha com os meninos.

- Não seja boba...e conseguiu?

- Sim, eu e Hagrid trouxemos 50 hipogrifos para nos ajudar... não queríamos mais que isso, você sabe né...

- Sei sim... Luna... eu quero dizer, bom... – Hermione sorriu nervosa, não conseguia achar as palavras direito - ... quando tudo isso acabar... eu quero construir uma vida com você...

- Mesmo??? – os grandes olhos de Luna se arregalaram mais, e um sorriso estampou em seu rosto...

- Aham...desde que começamos a namorar não tivemos um momento de paz e quando Voldemort for finalmente derrotado quero isso pra gente, paz...

- Com um monte de Lunazinha e Hermionizinha correndo pela sala? –o ar sonhador de Luna mais presente do que o normal.

Hermione riu da namorada e encostou sua testa na dela. Ambas riam e se olhavam, mas então a seriedade da situação foi tomando conta delas e a menina mais velha sentia as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

- Luna... – ela sussurrava, enquanto levava dedos trêmulos até os lábios da loira – se algo... se algo acontecer comigo, quero que você se salve...fuja, faça qualquer coisa, mas não fique perto do campo de batalha...

- Mione...não...eu não vou fugir e te deixar... – Luna assumia um semblante sério, bem diferente do que sua namorada estava acostumada – Todos acham que sou avoada, mas eu sei ser séria e determinada quando quero...

- Eu sei.. mas... – seus dedos passavam de leve nos lábios de Luna e sua voz saia tremida.

- Não vai acontecer nada... eu confio em você para me proteger – Luna sorriu – Afinal, você não é uma das melhores Aurores por nada – seu olhar voltou a ser sonhador.

Hermione soltou uma pequena risada e colou seus lábios nos de Luna. Era um beijo apaixonado e desesperado, uma querendo sentir a outra, querendo registrar esse momento para sempre, como se ele fosse capaz de dar forças para as duas. Enfim se separaram e se olharam. A morena acariciou o rosto da outra mulher e lhe deu mais um selinho.

- Eu te amo Luna...

- Eu também te amo Mione...

Então se afastaram, ainda segurando a mão uma da outra, seus dedos entrelaçados, até que a distância não permitia mais, fazendo com que as pontas de seus dedos se tocassem pela última vez antes de seus corpos finalmente se separarem de vez e cada uma seguir a direção destinada.

N/A2: Pode parecer que a Luna esteja um pouco OOC, mas vamos pensar, eles estão em plena guerra, não há tempo para sonhar e tbm durante a fic vou mostrar como ela ficou menos avoadinha...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: AHHHHH eu esqueci de dizer que essa fic eu escrevi antes de lançar Harry Potter 6, faz tempo né hehehehehe

* * *

_Hermione não enxergava nada, absolutamente nada a não ser por um feixe de luz verde que crescia a medida que se aproximava dela. Ela não sabia bem o que era, mas sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido e suor na sua testa escorrer pelo seu rosto. Tentou correr, mas seus pés pareciam estar grudados no chão. Foi então que escutou aquelas duas palavras que mais temia:_

_- AVADA KEDRAVA!!!!!!!!_

_­_- NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Hermione acordou gritando e sentando abruptamente na cama. Sua respiração estava pesada e agitada, sentia o suor em seu corpo fazendo com que sua roupa grudasse nele. Levou suas mãos trêmulas sobre os olhos, não notando que uma parecia tremer bem mais que a outra, como se tentasse fazer aquele pesadelo desaparecer de sua mente. Foi então que sentiu algo estranho em seu olho direito. Seus dedos contornaram o que parecia ser uma cicatriz que corria em vertical desde a sobrancelha até a altura de seu nariz. ´Que cicatriz é essa? Eu só tenho uma... Luna...´ela pensou e logo levou sua mão até a pequena cicatriz na bochecha direita. Olhou para suas mãos e percebeu o tremor na direita e uma outra cicatriz que era como se algo tivesse trespassado a palma de sua mão. ´Que aconteceu?´. Finalmente olhou em volta, se dando conta onde estava, era um quarto branco, com algumas camas hospitalares e vários aparelhos, frascos nas estantes. Parecia a Ala Hospitalar em Hogwarts, mas bem menor. Hermione com sua mão boa levantou o lençol e tentou sair da cama, mas suas pernas não responderam ao seu comando, a fazendo cair no chão, levando o lençol e a cama de metal junto com ela. E então ela se lembrou.

_Hermione corria em direção a floresta de Hogwarts. Seu corpo já cansado da batalha, mas ela não se deixava relaxar, não podia se permitir tal luxo, pois sabia que atrás dela pelo menos dois Comensais da Morte a seguiam e disparavam feitiços fatais que a jovem bruxa desviava, alguns por um triz._

_Seu corpo ágil, por causa do treinamento, percorria as árvores, tentando dispersar seus seguidores. Rapidamente se escondeu atrás de um tronco, tentando respirar o mais devagar possível, para não chamar a atenção. Sua concentração centrada em ouvir os passos do inimigo, para então o atacar de surpresa. Mantinha seus olhos também atentos, apesar de ter a visão direita embaçada devido ao sangue que escorria do corte vertical no olho, que havia conseguido a pouco. _

_Segurando firme a varinha na mão direita, Hermione saiu de trás da árvore e lançou um feitiço, em silêncio, no Comensal da Morte mais próximo. O outro percebendo seu companheiro caído, desviou do feitiço mandado pela morena e se lançou contra Hermione, em um combate corpo a corpo e sacando de sua veste uma adaga. _

_Hermione rapidamente guardou sua varinha, a trocando por sua espada, que antes estava na bainha em suas costas. O som de metal contra metal ecoava entre as árvores e nenhum dos dois adversários pensava em desistir, até que o Comensal da Morte, furtivamente, apontou sua varinha no peito da bruxa e :_

_- Expelliarmus!!!_

_O feitiço pegou Hermione de surpresa e ela foi lançada pelo ar a uns cinco metros de onde estava, parando apenas quando seu corpo se chocou contra um grosso tronco de árvore. A jovem bruxa caiu pesadamente no chão e permanecia estirada, tentando recuperar o fôlego, uma mão segurando o lado esquerdo de seu corpo. Então ouviu a risada, pelo que parecia feminina e cruel, vindo da sua frente. Levantou os olhos e viu A Comensal da Morte, segurando duas varinhas, levar a mão até a sua máscara e a retirar, assim se revelando para seu inimigo._

_- Bellatrix! – a voz de Hermione cheia de desprezo, soou fraca e rouca pela dor._

_- A Sangue-Ruim pensou que poderia me vencer...tola – Bellatrix deu um sorriso beirando a insanidade e crueldade, enquanto levantava sua adaga acima do pescoço de Hermione. Então abaixou a arma com força._

_Mas o que aconteceu em seguida foi algo que ela não esperava. Hermione estava de pé, sua mão direita contendo o golpe, a lança da adaga trespassava a palma da jovem bruxa e sangrava intensamente, vermelho manchando todo o metal. Com a outra, Hermione desferiu um golpe rápido de espada na barriga da adversária. _

_- Mas.. mas... como? – um filete de sangue escorria pela boca de Bellatrix._

_- Você está ficando lenta... Bella...- então Hermione retirou sua espada da barriga de Bellatrix, e esta caiu de joelhos no chão, seus olhos arregalados fixos na inimiga, para depois tombar para frente, imóvel. _

_Hermione olhou o corpo a sua frente por um tempo, depois abaixando com um pouco de dificuldade pegou sua varinha. Começou a andar, cambaleando um pouco, segurando sua mão ferida, ainda com a arma enfiada em sua palma. Foi então que um clarão explodiu em suas costas. Hermione caiu de joelhos, se encostando a uma árvore e viu um Comensal da Morte cair aos seus pés e um hipogrifo voar até ela. _

_- Hermione! – Luna saiu de cima de sua montaria e correu até sua namorada._

_- Luna... – a morena sorriu e relaxou um pouco. Então olhou melhor para a loira e franziu a testa, percebendo alguns cortes em seus braços e rosto – Você está machucada..._

_- Não mais que você... – Luna disse séria e então viu a adaga na mão da morena – O que aconteceu?_

_- Bellatrix – Hermione respondeu enquanto retirava a arma de sua palma – AHHH!_

_A mulher mais jovem olhou preocupada sua namorada e logo rasgou um pedaço de sua roupa, e a envolveu em torno da mão de Hermione. Depois levou a mão até a cicatriz na bochecha da morena, a acariciando. Hermione colocou sua mão sobre a de Luna e deu um leve aperto, sorrindo. _

_- Essa expressão séria e preocupada não combina com você..._

_Luna não disse nada, apenas sorriu e por uns instantes a Di-Lua Lovegood que Hermione conhecia voltou, mas logo seus olhos azuis deixaram de ser sonhadores e voltaram a ficar sérios. _

_- Luna... preciso seguir até o centro da Floresta Proibida... Voldemort está lá...- Hermione fitou os olhos azuis de Luna, os memorizando e então se levantou – Volte para o castelo e avise a Madame Pomfrey para deixar tudo pronto. Vamos precisar, seja qual for o resultado._

_Luna assentiu e correu para o hipogrifo que a esperava e retirou sua varinha que mantinha na orelha. Hermione então se virou e seguiu apressada até o centro da floresta, e quando chegou ao seu destino encontrou Harry e Rony, que estavam tão machucados quanto ela, o último favorecendo sua perna esquerda. Na frente dos três jovens bruxos, Voldemort._

_Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, esperando o próximo passo um do outro. Então os três amigos sacaram suas varinhas ao mesmo tempo em que o Lorde das Trevas. Do castelo podia-se ver apenas uma explosão verde vinda do centro da Floresta Proibida e então silêncio. _


End file.
